


Dreams on Ice

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave is happy when Penelope returns from France. However, Penelope has a surprise for him.





	Dreams on Ice

 

The chiming of the doorbell echoed through the quiet house. Dave checked himself nervously in the hallway mirror then laughed and shook his head. Opening the door, he was prepared to shoo off whatever salesman was interrupting his night but he stopped when he saw Penelope standing on his step. A slow smile slid across his face as he took in her beauty.

 

“I know it’s been six weeks,” he said finally. “But you don’t have to knock when you come over.”

 

She smiled bashfully in return.

 

“I wasn’t sure,” she murmured.

 

Dave stepped aside to let her in and reached for her jacket as she slipped it off her shoulders. “You look wonderful.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied shyly.

 

She started to step away when he caught her hand. He pulled her into his embrace and captured her lips. She tasted as sweet as he remembered. They kissed for several seconds before she relaxed softening in his arms. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss sweeping his tongue though her mouth seeking a reaction. Slowly, he became aware that she wasn’t responding. Breaking the kiss he buried his face in her neck and breathed deep. Penelope stood there quietly arms hanging at her sides tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“Is this the part where you break my heart?” he asked quietly.

 

She bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek. “I’m sorry,” She choked out.

 

“Don’t,” he replied harshly as he stepped back.

 

She captured his hands stopping him from stepping completely away. “Please let me apologize.”

 

He shook his head. “There’s no apology necessary. I kind of figured Derek finally came to his senses when you didn’t call me after a week.”

 

“We were busy,” she explained half-heartedly. “You know… working.”

 

He laughed humorlessly. “You weren’t working all of the time Penelope. You had time to call JJ. You called Hotch every day. Hell, you even called Reid – twice.”

 

“You’re pissed.”

 

He sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I’m trying not to be.”

 

“But?”

 

He sighed and shook his head. “We promised when we started this relationship that we would always be honest with each other. I knew that Derek would grow up some day and see the beautiful woman waiting for him. And I knew the longer you were alone with him the less likely it would be that you would return to me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said again.

 

“Don’t be sorry if you don’t want to be with me anymore.” He pulled away from her and this time she let him go. “You should probably get back to Derek. He’ll be wondering where you are.”

 

“He’s waiting in the car,” she admitted. “I wanted to tell you something, in person.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“We’re getting married,” she announced with a forced brightness. She held up her left hand to show him the small but elegant ring that adorned her third finger.

 

He swallowed hard. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks. I wanted to tell you alone before we announced it to the rest of the team.”

 

Dave nodded once. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

 

“There’s a welcome back party at JJ’s tomorrow night. She’ll probably be calling you.”

 

He nodded again without saying anything. Dave watched as Penelope grabbed her jacket and slid it on. Their eyes met for a few moments before she turned away. He didn’t move as she exited the house and closed the door behind her. He could hear voices outside then a door slammed shut as the car engine started. Slowly it drove away.

 

Dave stared at the door for several minutes. Finally, he stepped into the kitchen and shut off the oven without removing the baked ziti. He moved to the dining room and blew out the flickering candles that lit up the room. Slowly, automatically, he travelled room to room turning off lights. He locked the front door and headed up the stairs.

 

Walking through the bedroom he blew out another set of flickering candles on his way to the giant master bath. His iPod, the one Garcia had given him for his last birthday sat on the counter playing a selection of seductive music. He picked it up and shut it off then set it back on the counter. Moving across the room he settled on the edge of bathtub.

 

The heat of the warm scented water washed over him. On the back of the tub sat a bucket of champagne on ice and two fluted glasses. Dave leaned over the tub and reached into the ice bucket. He pulled out a small black box. He cracked it open and stared at the three carat diamond ring nestled in the silk lining. It was a beautiful ring, perfectly sized for the finger of the woman he loved.

 

Snapping the lid closed he lowered his head as tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
